


You’ll Feel Better When You Wake Up

by xvivon



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Damian Wayne Feels, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Damian Wayne-centric, Dick Grayson is Damian Wayne’s Parent, Fuck Ra’s Al Ghul, Gen, Hurt Damian Wayne, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, no beta we die like jason todd, poor baby, tramua
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25104154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xvivon/pseuds/xvivon
Summary: Damian Wayne has nightmares, and family.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Ra's al Ghul & Damian Wayne (mentioned), Talia al Ghul & Damian Wayne (mentioned)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 267





	You’ll Feel Better When You Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Enjoy this nightmare hurt/comfort fic, They’re my fav to write. Up there with coffee shop AU’s. Enjoy!

_“Stop. Please no. Stop. No!” The man screams as Damian’s blade makes contact with his flesh. Drawing blood, the man looks in horror. “Kghh...” He tries to utter out something, anything to get Damian to stop. Before falling into the desert sand._

Damian wakes in a fright. Night-terrors, no, memories have been plaguing his sleep recently. He doesn’t know how to stop them. Or if, they’ll ever stop.

Other children might dream of friendly gatherings, or have nightmares of showing up to school dressed in only their underwear. Damian isn’t so lucky. Though, one thing with upsetting dreams, that is constant, is the uneasy feeling afterwards. Even if it’s over, he _knows_ it’s over. He can’t help but feel like something’s off.

He wants to retreat, leave his room and find another place to reside for the remainder of the night.

But, as he places his foot down, a chill runs up his spine. On instinct, he yanks it back upward. Why? He couldn’t say. Taking another scan of his bedroom, he notices the closet door is cracked open. Just a little.

It only furthers his discomfort. _What could be in there?_ He crawls underneath his blankets, as if the fabric would keep those horrors at bay.

_Pathetic._

He shouldn’t be like this, _nothing_ should be able to make him like this, much less trivial nightmares. Who cares if they are real? Who cares if he was forced to kill that man?

The rain only adds to his unease. Wrapping the blanket around him, he quickly exits the room. Not making noise on the wooden floors. He settles on a tv room.

Not the most ideal situation, but he can’t bother anyone. He has his blanket, the couch has...decorative pillows.

_It’s going to be a long night._

The couch isn’t very comfortable, and the blanket is quite thin compared to his usual sleeping arrangement. The pillows are small and not at all soft, and he is still... ~~scared~~ uneasy.

He can’t seem to stop his thoughts from wandering to that man.

_The desert sun beat down on him, as he watched the men training. Being five at the time, and Talia’s son, he wasn’t trained like the rest of them. No, and today, he would be making an execution._

_It wasn’t his first kill but, it was still terrifying. He would be taking a life, that in it of itself it unnerving._

_The man was a traitor, he had tried, and failed, to steal from Grandfather. And he had to pay for it. His mother watched from a distance as Ra’s approached him, a dagger in hand._

_“Now boy, this man is a traitor. You know what you must do.” Ra’s smirked._

_Vague and worrying, like everything that Grandfather does. Damian took the blade, and stared. Stared at the dagger, stared at his mother, and stared at the man who’s life he would be ending._

_He couldn’t make eye contact with Ra’s, he already locked eyes with him once. And, that was enough to make him uncomfortable._

_The man stood, tied up. He looked guilty. Damian felt guilty._

_Why was Grandfather making him do this? Why should the man pay with his life? Why was Damian the one killing him?_

_Those questions will never be answered._

_Two servants untied him, and he wouldn’t stop looking at Damian. It’s as if he looked away for even a second, he would die._

_Damian wanted to stall for time, so he examined the blade a bit more. Brushed some “dirt” off his cloths a bit more. Scratched the back of his neck a bit-_

_“Damian,” Ra’s demanding voice cut through the thick tension._

_“Get on with it.”_

_Looking to his mother for something, anything that would get him out of this. And Talia she, she just looked at her feet. As if to say, “I am sorry my son.”_

_Damian slightly nodded his head, and turned towards the man again. Shutting his eyes for a moment he readied the dagger._

_The man didn’t try to move, he didn’t run or even try to defend himself. He just begged and pleaded and cried. He wouldn’t stop begging._

_It was almost a blur, Damian knows he killed the man. He remembers that.._

_“Stop. Please no. Stop. No!” The man screams as Damian’s blade makes contact with his flesh. Drawing blood, the man looks in horror. “Kghh...” He tries to utter out something, anything to get Damian to stop. Before falling into the desert sand._

_When the man was surely dead, and those seven uncertain minutes passed, Damian and his mother were excused._

_He remembers heading into his chambers, tears, tears, and more tears._

That feeling is present again, and it’s so overwhelming that he cannot sleep. The couch was awful, this idea was awful. He needs to find place to sleep...again.

The hallways are dark and empty, but they seem to full. Full of things that are waiting to jump out and grab at Damian. He tries to step quickly and quietly, like he’s done so many times before.

Where does he go now? No way on Earth is he bothering his father. And, Pennyworth deserves some sleep. If not his room or the tv room...

_Hopefully Grayson wouldn’t mind._

Ever so carefully, turning the doorknob, he enters the room. Tiptoeing over to the bed, he has second thoughts.

_He could still leave, Grayson doesn’t need to know of this._

In his dilemma, he doesn’t notice his older brother shifting. He missed Dick’s eye peaking open.

Before he could turn around-

“Dami?”

He cringes, shoot. He woke up Grayson. Who is he to disrupt his mentor’s sleep? This was a horrible idea...

“What’s wrong Dames?” Dick asks sleepily.

“...” Damian can’t formulate the words he wants to speak. What does he say? ‘Oh I had some traumatic memories resurface in my sleep and now I’m scared.’ Maybe, ’I had a bad dream, and came to you seeking comfort.’

Richard seems to understand the problem and holds up the blankets, gesturing for Damian to join him.

Damian silently slips under the sheet, and does everything in his power not to make eye contact.

“Having trouble sleeping?”

“...I had a,”

“Oh, a nightmare? Yeah, they’re the worst. It’s okay, you can sleep here tonight.” Dick says, a small smile gracing his face.

Damian slightly nods, his eyelids drooping. He can feel sleep overtaking him. The soft rain pattering on the windows, the warm duvet comforter draped over him, and his eldest brother’s arms hugging him tightly.

_And, he is finally able to sleep soundly._

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, what’s up? I haven’t been on in a bit. I’ve been playing a lot of Animal Crossing: New Horizons and watching the world crumple. My birthday is soon! Also I watched Hamilton the day before yesterday and...wow. Like Leslie was FANTASTIC. I cried during Wait For It. Sorry for the side tangent lol. Remember to drink some water.
> 
> Have a great morning/afternoon/night bbbbyyyyyyeeeeeeeee!!
> 
> Go bother me on tumblr - [xvivon](https://xvivon.tumblr.com/)


End file.
